


a s  i t (was).

by watnowmaddie



Series: happiness. [7]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: M/M, angst bitch boys, anyways um fuck my drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: 12 am.four missed calls from naveed.fifteen unread texts from naveed.[ inspired by: 'as it was' by hozier and this image: https://twitter.com/nasparachas/status/1118486279107354624 ]





	a s  i t (was).

The end was truly coming to its wits for one Cory Wilson; both in his own schooling career but in his general life and he didn’t exactly know what time it was or how he got into the situation he is currently in destress about.

But he was stuck there.

And it was late.

And the glow of tangerine hit his face like a sun beam and stung his glare like it to.

He had warmth’s of unpassable passion coursing through his body throughout the entire night, the same warmth’s given to him by one other person. The one that held his hand under the table of the pub they were at, the one with a lingered glimmer in his eyes that sent a pulse through him, the one that captured him with every step.

The one that was his love, as cliché as that might be to him.

But hands were snatched away and lingers turned into shy eyes and now his body was leant against the wall with quad bike in his hands. A vibration came through his jacket pocket and he thanked his stars that his phone was still near him.

12 am.

Four missed calls from **Naveed.**

Fifteen unread texts from **Naveed.**

The recent texts immediately popping up once more to catch his eye;

_think i can see you. please be okay._

_they really didn’t mean that._

_cory?_

He saw the familiar face stare at him longingly once he looked up from his phone. The eyes that captivated him all those moments before having interlaced sadness like a rough ocean tide but layered with amounts of concern and unsureness.

“Cor.”

His heart raced, quickly taking his flight approach of shifting away from him and mainly focusing upon the track ahead.

That is until he is finally stopped.

Bike dropped onto the pavement.

“What do you want me to say?” Cory huffed; fingers thumbed his jeans pockets but then replaced by a warmer hand into his. Support.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just want you okay.” Naveed softly spoke back; slight tears reached the corner of his eyes while Cory’s were slightly glazed over.

Their closeness underneath saddened circumstances were one thing they could never get out of.

Even now being together they never could quite escape it.

“Are you okay?”  

“Yes.”

“They really said some shit and I wish I could have done more-” Cory’s quite panicked was replaced with a soft shush from the other’s lips, a comforting smile bringing them both to their senses a bit more.

“You did too much for me by calling them ‘cunts’, Cor.”

They both chuckled. Melancholic in its mood.

Forehead’s gently pressed against each other in a perfect sync as an embrace formed between the two lovers.

They still had more growing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I S2G Y'ALL BETTER LOVE THIS SHIT
> 
> i wrote this as soon as i was shown this image so um, we stan?
> 
> follow me as always;  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/watnowmaddie  
> tumblr: http://ialwayslookuptothesky.tumblr.com/


End file.
